The existing containers, particular for some small-volume containers, are equipped with filling tubes characteristic of small diameter, thus the size of this kind of sealing cap of the filling tube is small too.
Because the young child or the infant usually prefer to put things into their mouth, once these small-size sealing cap is swallowed down by them, the sealing cap is easy to choke up their windpipe, which ventures their lives.
The bottom end of the sealing cap is usually equipped with a secure ring. The object of the secure ring is to prevent the stuff within the container from undergoing deterioration as the sealing cap is open by some people before using, meanwhile the container also could be avoided secondary utilization, and the secure ring serves the function of reminder, security and anti-counterfeiting.
The secure ring usually includes several curved components, and the curved components are arranged into a ring shape successively, two adjacent curved components are coupled to each other via a connecting strip, with the height of the connecting strip being much lower than that of curved component, owing to the low height of the connecting strip, the connecting strip would be easier to be ruptured compared with the curved component. When the user twists the cap off, the retaining plate formed on the inner sidewall of the curved component is blocked by the stopper formed on the outer sidewall of the filling tube of the container, so as to protrude outside. As such, the user would know about whether the secure ring is broken and sealing cap is open via observing.
The drawback of the secure ring is that: when the curved component of the secure ring is distorted, the distorting movement is carried out outwards in radial direction of the sealing cap, thus the appearance difference between the broken secure ring and the unchanged one is so limited, which make people hard to tell whether the secure ring is open, and easy to cause a wrong judgment. Furthermore, every curved component is completely exposed outside the sealing cap, which makes young child or the infant easy to fetch to swallow them in.